The Blade's Temptation
by Ohmygoshdan
Summary: Talon finds himself frustrated with the constant affect that Ahri seems to have on him. As a Noxus assassin, he shouldn't be so weak just over the presence of the Nine-Tailed Fox. One shot. Rated M for you know why ;)


A/N: TalonxAhri one shot. This is the first fanfiction I've written in about 7 years so go easy on me but do leave feedback if you have any. Also Happy Birthday Ashy! I wrote this for you I hope you like it! :)

* * *

 **The Blade's Temptation**

Ahri once again found herself on Summoner's Rift. She played with her orb for a few seconds before the base gates were open. She began running out of red spawn towards middle lane tower. She looked around for any enemies and saw Talon standing across from her. Talon has his hood down, his long black hair coming down to his shoulders. He taunted Ahri before pulling his hood over his head and retreating back to the jungle. Ahri turned her head away, not amused by Talon's antics. She also left to the jungle and helped Jarvan kill the Blue Sentinel before heading back to mid lane.

The fight between the two was fairly even. Ahri wandered towards dragon to ward the river but was met by Rengar jumping out the brush, using his bola to hold Ahri down. Talon, realizing that Ahri was caught, hurried over the river to assist Rengar.

"I've got it from here," Talon assured him. "Go help out bottom lane, it doesn't sound good down there."

Rengar nodded before disappearing down the river. Ahri struggled to get out, but it was of little use. Talon turned to Ahri, putting his blade close to her flesh. Ahri closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact. Talon looked down at her. She'd already given up and accepted her fate. He couldn't bring himself to finish her in this helpless state. He cut her free from the bola that bound her to the ground.

"Go." he said. "This is hardly a fair fight, but you owe me one, fox."

"Oh," she said, sounding confused. "Thank you?"

Ahri soon after hurried off back to her team's side of the map. Talon stood there, back to her as she ran away from him.

"Tch." he scoffed, mad at himself for letting Ahri go. "That fox makes me weak. What is wrong with me?" He stabbed a tree in frustration before retreating as well.

The game ended in a red team victory. Talon stormed out of the room fairly quickly, not happy with his performance. Ahri peeked her head out the door and saw Talon walking fast down the corridor. Ahri had a concerned look on her face. It didn't feel good to win after being at Talon's mercy and being let go. She exited the room and hurried after him at a distance. He arrived at his room, opened the door and went inside. Ahri followed soon after, knocking on the door with a smile on her face, swaying back and forth on her toes and heels. Talon opened the door, taken aback by Ahri standing there moving back and forth.

"I just wanted to say that I really do owe you one." she said to him, still smiling. "Anything you want, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." he hesitated, not looking directly at her. "Thanks."

Ahri smiled at him one last time before turning and walking away, leaving the institute to head back to Ionia. Talon stood there in the doorway, angry at how vulnerable she made him feel.

Talon sat in his home days later with only one thing on his mind, the Nine-Tailed Fox. her alluring smile and beautiful figure consumed his thoughts. He stood up and put his fist to the wall, deciding he'd had enough. He left his house and headed down to the shore, planning to travel across to Ionia.

Talon arrived, leaving his boat on the shore of southern Ionia as to not be seen. Being a Noxian, he would be sure to arise suspicion if anyone saw him. After wandering through the woods for awhile, Talon began to think about how he didn't even know where the fox lived, and that he may have to confront someone. As he reached the edge of the forest, he saw buildings between the trees in the distance. A look of relief appeared on his face as he was tired from the journey. As he moved forward, something caught his eye. He came to a stop and turned to see a wooden home to the east. He couldn't believe his luck. That had to be her home, he thought. After all she was once a fox that roamed these woods. He hurried over to the house and knocked on the door.

Ahri put a towel on, planning to go bathe as she heard a knock at her door. She was startled by the sound. She wasn't expecting any company so she peeked out her window to se a man that looked like Talon, hiding his face with his hood.

"Talon?" Ahri hesitated, "Is that you?"

"Yes." he responded, "Hello fox."

"Just a minute!" she yelled as she ran towards her bedroom at the back of the house. She dropped the towel and got dressed in her usual League attire as quick as possible. She checked herself in the mirror, smiled at her reflection and ran back to the front door. Ahri opened the door to reveal Talon, hood now pulled down, the sun beginning to set behind him.

"Hi!" Ahri greeted him cheerfully, "What brings you here?"

"Well," Talon grinned, "You did say you owed me one. How about some tea?"

"Oh! Of course, come in." she said, stepping aside so he could come inside. "Go sit over there and I'll heat up some water."

Talon was pointed to the seiza style seating arrangement for four on the right, just past the small kitchen area. He walked over and sat on the far side of the table. He took a moment to look around. Ahri had a quaint house. He looked to his right and to see some bookcases and comfy looking chair across the room. Behind him must be her bedroom he thought. He looked straight ahead to see Ahri with her back to him at the stove. Before long he was lost in her voluptuous figure and fluffy tails. Ahri moved her head slightly to glance at Talon. He saw her peeking at him and quickly averted his gaze. Ahri giggled to herself, now a bit more relaxed knowing why he was here. She wouldn't mind having some fun and trying to loosen him up, she thought to herself.

Ahri brought the tea and two cups over to the table, sitting on the floor across from Talon. She poured some tea into both cups and handed one to him.

"There you go." she said charmingly.

"T-Thank you." he responded.

"So what brings you to Ionia?" she asked, already knowing his true motive.

"Oh, I, ummm..." he stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse. "I was just going stir crazy in my house and needed a change of tempo is all.". He put the cup to his lips and took a sip of tea. He eyes lit up at the taste. "Wow. This is really good." he complimented her.

Ahri giggled again at how nervous and conserved he was. "Thank you! It's my own special tea." she said before drinking some herself. "You must be tired from coming all this way just to see me." she teased him.

"Oh uhhh, yes I suppose I am rather exhausted." he said quietly,

"I have just the thing!" she said, jumping up to her feet. "Finish your tea, I'll be right back!". Ahri ran off to her bedroom with a big smile on her face.

Talon took his last sup of tea as Ahri re-entered the room with two white towels in her hand and a grin on her face.

"Come on, we're going for a walk." Ahri beckoned.

"Ummm...I'm not so sure." Talon said shyly, eyeing the towels in her hand.

"You'll love it I promise!" she said, grabbing his hand, pulling him up.

Ahri dragged him out the door and closed it behind her. It was now fairly dark, the moon coming up near the horizon. "This way!" she gestured, walking through the woods. Talon hurried after her, curious as to what would come of this. After a few minutes walk, they moved through some tree branches to reveal a hot spring. It was surrounded in the back by big rocks and trees on all other sides. Ahri walked across the grass to the water and turned around. "So, you wanna take a dip?"

"I'm not sure..." Talon said, reluctant to indulge her.

"Hmmm..." she pondered, "Well I'm going to. I planned to before you knocked at my door." She walked back over to him and spun him around. She pressed her chest to his back and covered his eyes. She whispered in his ear, "No peeking"

Talon gulped, extremely turned on by her constant teasing. He stood frozen as Ahri pulled away from him. She let her dress fall to the ground, slipping off her shoes as well. She unhooked her bra, throwing it to the ground with her dress. It felt great to have her large breasts free from constraint. Her panties soon followed, now completely bare. She had always felt most natural like this, her tails able to move more freely. She stepped into the water, submerging her body up to her shoulders and leaning against the large rocks. "You coming?" Ahri called out to him. "I won't look I promise."

A million thoughts ran through Talon's mind. He shouldn't be here, but he was. There was a beautiful woman that he shouldn't be involved with, inviting him to bathe with her. This was like a dream. He decided that he couldn't pass up this opportunity.

"Alright," he told her, "but turn around fox."

"Of course, of course." she assured him.

Back still to her, Talon turned his head to see Ahri facing the other direction. He turned back, removing his cape and what little armour he had on. He pulled his shirt over his head, his long black hair falling back down over his back. Ahri turned her head, curiosity getting the best of her. She saw a shirtless Talon with his back to her. His body was fairly muscular. She bit her lip slightly at the sight of his desirable body. He moved his hands to his waist and Ahri averted her eyes. He slid his pants down and got into the water as quick as possible.

Hearing him get in, Ahri spun around to face him. "Feels nice huh?" she asked Talon.

"Mmm...this is rather relaxing" he said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"I'm glad!" she said cheerfully.

For the next few minutes, both Ahri and Talon relaxed, not saying anything to each other. Ahri looked over at him, eyes still closed. He looked so inviting now that he was no longer tense. Ahri moved slowly through the water as to not alert him. She licked her lips, putting her face next to his. She couldn't resist anymore, pushing her lips against his. His eyes shot open, met by the sight of the Nine-Tailed Fox kissing him. His mind racing, he gave into his desire, returning her kiss for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"I knew you'd come around" Ahri giggled. As she went to pull away from him, her leg brushed against his hard-on under the water. Blushing, she sat back down on her side of the spring. Talon was extremely aroused by the touch of her lips. He could feel how hard he was under the water. Moments later, Ahri spoke up again.

"You know..." she said, moving towards him again, "I could help you out with that problem you're having...". Talon looked confused as she moved closer to him. Ahri put her face opposite his and touched his erection with the palm of her hand. His eyes widened at her touch and he bit his lip. He could hardly believe what was happening. "I know you didn't come all this way just for some tea." she teased.

"That is true." he responded slowly, "But I'm not sure I expected to come this far either."

"Shhhh..." she quieted him. "Just enjoy it." She grabbed him under the water, stroking him as her lips met his again. Talon had now completely given into her, enjoying every second. She pulled her face away from his, motioning him to get up on the edge of the spring. He followed her instruction, pulling himself out the water, his entire body now exposed to her.

Ahri looked up at Talon, his body dripping wet. He looked even sexier in the moonlight, his muscles glistening in front of her eyes. He was very fit being a Noxus assassin and a part of the League. Ahri pulled herself up, the water dripping off of her. She leaned over and kissing him on the lips before continuing down his boy. She gave him kisses down his chest, enjoying every inch of him before moving forward. She put her lips on the tip of his member, sending a shock throughout his body. She wasted no more time, taking it into her mouth fully and moving up and down to please him. Talon threw his head back in pleasure.

"A-Ahri..." he quivered as she continued the motion.

As Ahri continued, she put one hand under the water and began to touch herself. She couldn't hold back any longer, aroused by the very attractive Talon in front of her. Talon could hear her quiet moans as she sucked on his member. The sound got him even closer. She stopped for a moment, taking him out of her mouth. She moved her body further out of the water, putting his member in-between her large, wet breasts. She moved them up and down, enjoying and giggling at the sounds she was causing Talon to make. He could barely contain himself anymore. He moaned her name as he came on her chest, feeling incredible. She smiled, her eyes meeting his.

"So did I make your trip worth it?" Ahri asked.

"Yes...very..." he panted. "Now let me thank you for your hospitality"

Talon stood up, grabbing Ahri and pulling her up with her. He put one hand in-between her thighs, rubbing her sex as he used the other hand to pull her in for a deep kiss. He stepped out of the spring, taking her hand and helping her out. She shook her tails to dry them off a bit. Still kissing, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He put her down on the soft grass, now laying flat on her back. He broke the kiss, moving his mouth to suck on one of her nipples. One of his hands found its way to her hair, brushing past one of her ears.

"Ahhh!" she exclaimed at his touch. He did it again and got a similar reaction. He then used a few fingers to rub her ear.

"S-Stop it!" she protested. "My ears are sensitive..."

He let go of her ear and looked up at her. "Sorry. I like watching you squirm." he teased, her face turning a light pink color. He moved down, putting his face in-between her legs. He could feel her body heat on his face, her sex inches away. He teased her a bit more with his tongue, her body practically begging for it now. Soon after, he fully embraced her with his mouth. As she felt his lips, a faint moan escaped, despite her effort to stay quiet. The noise made him try even harder, which made her moan louder. Before long he was giving it his all, enjoying her body for all that it was. He grabbed her breast with one hand, playing with her nipple with his face still buried in her thighs.

"Ah...Talon..." she moaned, "I'm so close."

He could feel her body trembling around him. She wrapped her legs around his neck and grabbed the back of his hair with both hands. Her moaning became more frequent and high pitched. Her body arched off the ground as she got close.

"Talon! I'm..." she cried as her body tensed up and felt amazing as she climaxed. She fell back to the ground, her chest moving up and down from her heavy breathing. Talon got up and lied next to her on the grass. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Both of them blushed over the everything that had just transpired.

"I've never done that before" Talon confessed. "How'd I do?"

"You're a natural." Ahri panted, still out of breath. She lay there for a moment, catching her breath. "I guess we need another bath huh?" she suggested.

A grin appeared on Talon's face. "I suppose we do" he agreed.

Ahri got up to her feet extending her hand to Talon. She helped him up and pulled him close to her, tails hugging him as they stood there face to face. He pushed her hair to the side and kissed her one last time. They got into the water again, sitting next to each other this time. Ahri got as close as she could to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That felt incredible" she whispered to him. "I love you Talon"

His eyes opened, surprised by what she'd just said. He looked down at her, eyes closed leaning against him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head before leaning back and closing his eyes again. "I love you too Ahri."


End file.
